


Dad

by EpicKiya722



Category: Aquaman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Calvin is a Good Dad, F/M, Family, Father's Day, Gen, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Kaldur thanks Calvin for being there.





	Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Like Kaldur, I have a loving step-dad who's been in my life since I was a baby. Also like Kaldur... that's all you're getting from me.
> 
> And to think a certain episode aired on Father's Day a few years back. You know the one.
> 
> Anyways! I wrote this in like a day (half awake) and I apologized if it's not that good.

"Thank you."

The older turned had turned to him, seeing bright pale stone greens filled with a heartfelt feeling.

"For what?"

Kaldur had came home for another visit, planning to stay for a few days with his parents.

And when he thinks 'parents', he doesn't think both his biological parents.

He thinks Calvin and Sha'lain'a.

The younger Atlantean watched as his mother swim past the two, heading for the kitchen. He intended to follow her to help with dinner, but first... He wanted to get this off his chest.

 It had been bugging him for a while.

Since that day... That day he had to place his other father in custody.

"For being there. For staying by my mother's side when she needed someone. For raising me and being the father figure I needed.", Kaldur answers.

Calvin stared at the young adult he called his son. His chest felt warm at the words Kaldur spoke. A sense of pride and care.

"I do not believe I would have any other man to call 'Dad'.", the younger Atlantean continues.

 He shares a smile with Calvin when he places a hand on his tattooed shoulder.

"What brought this on?"

The question was lighthearted, yet curious.

Kaldur shrugged. Both of them briefly can hear Sha'lain'a humming a song that can be recognized as an old family song.

"It's just... going undercover... I realized that even though I have his blood in my veins, it was only you I can picture in my memories from childhood to now."

The two of them settled on nearby chairs. From their view, they see a small school of fish swim by.

"You caught me the things I know. You were a constant for both me and my mother. You provided for us. You gave me encouragement and strength to get pass any adversaries I struggled with in school and outside life. Many people believe that my motivation to join Aquaman to become a hero was because the King was mine."

"And that wasn't your motivation?", Calvin asked, a grin on his face.

Kaldur chuckled, shaking his head.

"No. My true drive was your words that you told me when I was little. To do what I want if it would make me happy. Something meaningful, something that could do good."

Neither of them didn't notice Sha'lain'a at the threshold behind them, quiet and smiling.

"And you did that, my boy. You left home, yet you always came back making me proud. No matter what.", Calvin admitted. "I watched you grow into a man. A man that I feel honored to have help raised with Sha'lain'a. A hero."

"Even if some of my actions were... questionable?", Kaldur recalled, remembering the issue of hearing the citizens of Atlantis talk of his alliance under their most feared enemy.

"You already redeemed yourself when you told us that why you did what you had to do. It had to be tough being his second in command. I would know from experience."

Sha'lain'a had kept in a giggle at their shared sighs, both with tired looks on their faces. A vivid memory of a toddler Kaldur and her husband sleeping and snoring in sync on their couch was drawn in her head.

They were more alike than some would think.

"True. But just knowing that you endeared the same thing pushed me to keep going. Knowing that it wasn't a definite fate for me."

"I'm glad you chose otherwise."

"Well, I could not betray the one man who I always and still is my dad. It would have broke me."

That much was the truth. Kaldur remembered standing over him, feeling torn that he had the choice. Yes. He formed bond with Black Manta, both blinded about their blood relation at certain times in their lives. But whether or not that bond was severed, Kaldur only felt his namesake was his true father.

His dad.

"It would have broke all of us."

Calvin nodded. "That would have been inevitable. However, as many times before, you changed that. Kaldur, you have been more worthy than any other man I've known."

"Because not only you and Mom raised me, you raised me right."

Not every kid can say that. Kaldur felt lucky enough he could.

"And again, thank you, Dad."

Calvin was taken back a bit when Kaldur hugged him, his arms loosely wrapped around his shoulders before tightening. The older man imagined to when the blonde was a small boy, whimpering about a monster tale he had heard or crying about an insult some other mean-spirited Atlantean child spewed at him. He would hug Calvin for comfort and Calvin would if him back, assuring him with inspiring words that he could recall his own father told him.

Easily and instinctively, he hugged Kaldur back, smiling.

"I was just doing something that came out of the love I had for my family."

"I knew I married the right man."

The male duo felt much slender arms encase around them, joining in the hug.

The embrace lasted a while before the small family parted, the woman of them chuckling.

"My boys. Sharing a moment. Takes me back to our baby's first day of school.", Sha'lain'a voiced joyfully, kissing the top of Kaldur's head. "Or your first day of leaving for the surface. Calvin was so worried for you. A couple of times he voiced about contacting relatives to watch out for you."

"Sha'lain'a!"

"Your father is just embarrassed that he was the true mother hen that day."

Calvin ignored the chuckle Kaldur let out.

"Oh, well, someone had to worry for him.", he tried to defend.

"Calvin, my love, I was extremely worried for our son. I just have a better composure on my emotions.", the female blonde smirked. She was amused by her husband's look of defeat. "Kaldur'ahm is right however." She briefly kissed him, the tips of her fingers lightly touching his cheek. "You are a great father."

With the definite meaningful touch behind those words and the warm expressions of worship and love on their faces, Calvin knew that he made a better life for himself when he gave up a chance for power for the woman he then later married and gave him a son that he watched become an inspiring hero today.

It would take a big heart,  risking and overcoming struggles to realize that any man can be a father, but it takes a man... a true hero to be a dad.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest with you real quick. Um... Kaldur is badass. I love him. I really do... But his namesake is also badass. I mean, seriously! Calvin quit working for Manta, falls in love and marries said ex-boss' ex, and LIVES? I'm just saying, BM seems to be the kind of guy that will kill you for betraying his team.


End file.
